


Until Dawn

by SilentSpecter



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Horror, Spooky stuff man, The Psycho - Freeform, This is an AU, Violence, no monsters here, some gore, some triggering stuff so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSpecter/pseuds/SilentSpecter
Summary: When a bunch of friends decide to regroup at a wintery forest lodge one year after a tragic anniversary, things take a turn for the worst. A psycho killer is on the loose, with odd information about them and a thirsty taste for vengeance.





	Until Dawn

┏ ╸╸╸╸╸╸╸╸╸━━♜━━ ╸╸╸╸╸╸╸╸╸┓  
    P R O L O G U E .  
┗ ╸╸╸╸╸╸╸╸╸━━♜━━ ╸╸╸╸╸╸╸╸╸┛

 

➤ HANNAH sighed as she looked over at her friends. 

They were all playing some kind of game. Spin-the-bottle. Everyone was there — well, almost everyone. Jessica, Emily, Ashley, Sam, Beth, Matt, and Mike were all playing with Hannah while Josh and his best friend Chris were off drinking and getting wasted. Hannah's brother was always like that. Josh liked to drink, liked to push himself to his limit until he was throwing up his guts in a toilet. 

Most of the time, he did it by himself, although sometimes he convinced Chris or Mike to join him. It took the loneliness out of what he was doing, since his sisters refused to do it with him. Beth and Hannah weren't drinkers like Josh. Hannah knew Josh only drank because of his depression. When he was with his friends, he could put on a brave front and act like he did it just to party. But when it was just him and his family, they knew better. They knew the real reasons behind everything. 

They tried to get him to stop. They hid the alcohol, got rid of it. The last straw came when Josh drank some of their father's vintage wine. He was forced to stay sober, or else he was punished severely. Their mother tried lightening up on him, but their father refused. Josh was always upset, but the way his father was treating him made it worse. Hannah hoped the party would help him to just forget. 

Her thoughts were interrupted when Jessica spoke. "So, who wants to go first?" Jessica was a pretty girl. She had pale, lightly tanned skin, with short blonde hair and a nicely framed face. Her nose was small, like a button, and her lips were big and pink. Her bright, baby blue eyes compelled many people, and not many seemed to find her unattractive. With her large breasts, butt, and curves, she was ideally the school's most hot 'piece of meat' and she was practically a boy magnet. 

To say Hannah was jealous . . . Was an understatement. Hannah wanted Jessica's features, she wanted Jessica's life, she wanted to be Jessica. She was popular, gorgeous, and had plenty of friends and hookups. If she ever had a crush, there would be no wishing or dreaming on her part. All she would have to do is ask the boy out on a date, and she'd have him wrapped around her finger within a second. 

How much Hannah wanted to have that charming effect. But she didn't. Hannah was plain. She was a girl of average-height, with small lips. Her skin was tanned, her eyes round and brown beneath her glasses. Her hair was dark and long, but other than that, there was nothing else alluring about her. She had decent-sized breasts, and her butt wasn't too big nor too small. She was nothing special, nothing appealing. 

At least, in her opinion. 

But, even though Jessica was a queen-bee and everything Hannah wasn't, she still didn't want to be her as much as she wanted to be Emily. Emily, the mythic bitch. Emily, the girl who everyone either hated, or loved. Emily, the girl who people also pretended to love just so they wouldn't have to deal with her line of fire. Because when it came to Emily, she didn't hesitate in insulting people. She would belittle anyone and everyone, and she wouldn't care of the disastrous effects it caused. 

If there was a living definition of 'sarcasm' or 'bitch' it would be Emily. Almost every word she said was laced with venom, and almost everything she did was full of bitterness or strife. Yet despite all that, she was stunning. She had fair skin, and her Asian features were quite beautiful. She had dark eyes and shortened hair. All of her clothes were designer since her family was filthy rich and wealthy. 

And, the icing on top of the cake . . . Emily was dating Michael. Michael Munroe. Mike. Hannah's crush. Hannah's longtime crush. She'd been fantasizing over Mike for a year and a half now. All of her notebooks were full of elementary-school like doodles of her putting Hannah x Mike or Hannah Munroe. To say she was lovestruck was foolish, she was head over heels for Mike, obsessed with almost everything he did. 

Hannah adored Mike. She really did. His hard, muscled body. The biceps you could see through his tight-fitted shirt, the way he walked and the way he talked. How deep and strong his voice was. How calming he was. How strong he was, psychically and emotionally. Mike was a natural born leader. He even wanted to become the President someday. If that wasn't boyfriend-material, she didn't know what was. Not to mention, how handsome he was. Hannah could practically drool over him. 

He had a rough, chiseled jaw. A sleek, pleasant face. A scruffy beard that he pulled off so well. Pale skin, and rich brown eyes that could make Hannah melt. She cherished him. She loved him. Maybe the crush had gone too far, but how could she stop it? Mike was everything she wanted, everything she dreamed of. But he wasn't hers. The man of her fantasies belonged to some bitch, pardon her French. He was Emily's. 

Sighing, Hannah didn't answer Jessica. She didn't want to. She was too busy pondering over the fact that she'd never have a chance with Mike, never — Emily speaking pulled her out of her reverie. "Well, Mike and I certainly aren't playing! Mike would never kiss someone else and cheat on me. You all can keep your grimy, smelly lips away from my man." Emily gripped hard onto Mike's arm. Angling her head down, Hannah rolled her eyes. She figured that Emily would react this way. So protective. 

Then again, Hannah wouldn't want anyone kissing Mike, either.

"Come on, Em. It's a harmless game. We're all friends here. Don't let yourself get too concerned over it," Mike said, trying to calm down his flustered girlfriend. Emily just glared at Mike. "A game? I don't want you kissing anyone else, Michael," Emily hissed, using his full name with force. "Em, can't we just get over this? It's a simple game, you know that I love you and only you. Don't make this difficult. Can't you lighten up, just once? This is a party. We're supposed to have some fun, make dumb decisions."

Emily pressed her lips into a thin line while Mike stared at her. It was the first time Mike had really stuck up for himself against Emily, and an awkward silence had descended upon the group. However, amongst everyone, Hannah was the happiest. At least Mike was snapping out of the trance Emily had cast upon him. He didn't seem to be trapped under her spell anymore. In a way, Hannah felt proud. 

"I agree with Mike. Come on, Em! Please, just once, let your precious Mikey-moo smooch someone else," Jessica said teasingly. Emily only glared at her viciously, and Jessica practically flinched away. "Shut up, Jessica!" Emily snarled. She threw her hands up in the air. "Fine, Mike. If you want to cheat on me, go ahead." She rolled her eyes and Mike frowned. "I'm not . . . I don't . . . Em, you're right here. Please, just — God, if it makes you so upset I just won't play. Are you happy, now?"

Emily glanced over at Mike, waving a hand. "No, no. It's fine. We can both play, and then we can see how much you like someone kissing me," she retorted snidely, clearly wanting to make Mike jealous, to make him regret his decision. Somehow, Hannah felt like it wouldn't work. She hid her smirk with her hand, while Jessica cleared her throat, trying to lighten the mood and get everyone excited again. 

"So, like I was saying . . . Who wants to go first?" Jessica asked, forcing a laugh. Beth kept silent, as usual of her sister. However, Sam spoke up. "I don't know. How about you, Jess? This was your idea, after all." Sam sent Jessica a friendly smile, and Jessica nodded, leaning over to spin the bottle. Hannah watched as it turned. She wasn't lesbian, or even bisexual, but she wouldn't care if it landed on her. 

Glancing over at Sam, she watched the girl. Sam was her best friend. She cracked a small smile, and Sam returned it. The two were close. The first, and only person to know of Hannah's crush on Mike was Sam, besides Hannah’s sister. She kept the secret closely guarded, and she was a good and kind person. The girls had been friends since, what, first or second grade? Sam was always around, always hanging out and being with them. 

She was friends with Beth, and friends with Josh, too. All three of the Washington siblings liked Sam and enjoyed her company, as well as her parents. Sam was definitely pretty, with her light coating of freckles, sparkling emerald green eyes and dusty blonde hair that she usually kept in a ponytail or a bun. Her pale skin was tanned from how much she worked out. She went on runs, rock climbs, she swam a lot, too. Sam was a very active person, with lean muscles and a slim, fit body. 

Sometimes Sam tried to get Hannah to work out with her, but Hannah was more of the stay-at-home type of girl. She liked to be in her room, with her laptop perched on her knee, watching some cheesy Netflix romance and imagining it as herself and Mike. She wasn't overweight, but she wasn't the most athletic person, either. If any Washington was going to be active with Sam, it would probably be Beth. 

Even though Sam was so different from Hannah, they still held a bond. With their similar humor, they connected easily. Sam liked the same things Hannah liked, and even from a young age they became inseparable. Sam was always reasonable and relaxed, much different from how chaotically Hannah's emotions could be. Whenever Hannah would grow upset, Sam would always be able to calm Hannah down. 

That was why they were . . . Well, BFFs. 

When the bottle landed on someone, Hannah was moved from her thoughts yet again. There was a chorus of giggles and 'oohs' as Hannah saw that the bottle had landed upon Matt. Jessica blushed, a faint pink hue, as she looked at Matt and sent him a small smile, flipping some hair over her shoulder. Faintly, Hannah wished she had as much confidence that Jessica possessed. She swallowed her envy. 

"Thank God it wasn't me or Mike," Emily muttered, but everyone ignored her rude comments, as they usually did. "Go on, kiss!" She encouraged, and Jessica huffed. "Fine, we will," she retorted. With grace, she grabbed Matt by his collar, gently pulling him forward and placing her lips onto his. Hannah watched them kiss with a strange sense of fascination. She wondered how it felt like to kiss someone. Tonight could potentially be her first kiss. And, there was a chance it could be Mike. 

She felt her whole body tingle with just the possibility. She knew it was unlikely. There was such a looming possibility that she'd land on someone else. After all, there were also many more girls than boys, which meant Hannah would probably end up kissing someone like Ashley or Sam. She wouldn't mind. The girls wouldn't either, considering they were even playing. She knew that Sam was bisexual, and she knew that her sister was lesbian. She didn't know about Ashley or Emily, or Jessica. 

When Matt and Jessica pulled away from each other, there were a series of oohs and claps, although a few people didn't join in, including Hannah. She was the most detached from this group, being shy and quiet. She was really only close friends with Sam and her sister, and maybe okay-friends with Ashley, but it wasn't like the two constantly had sleepovers and told each other their darkest secrets. 

"Okay, whose next?" Jessica asked, placing her hands on her lap, looking around expectantly. "I'll go," Sam said, and Hannah glanced over at her. Sam had her lips pursed into a thin line, but when she caught Hannah looking she sent her a smile and a thumbs-up, which Hannah returned. As Sam leaned over to spin the bottle, Hannah hoped that she didn't land on Mike. Though Hannah had a feeling that if she did, Sam would refuse to kiss him. She'd probably even try to just spin again. 

As the bottle landed, everyone looked towards Ashley, who blushed. She bit her lip, looking sheepish as Sam sent her a friendly smile. "Ashley and Sam," Jessica cooed. "The first lesbian kiss for the night! Let's go ladies, get to smooching!" Hannah wondered if Ashley's first kiss would be with Sam. She knew that Sam had already had her first kiss. In second grade, Sam and Josh had kissed as an 'experiment' and since then they'd never done it again. As far as Hannah knew, at least.

Hannah watched as Sam laughed nervously. "Come on, Ash, this'll be easy-peasy. We're just friends, right?" Sam knew Ashley had a crush on Chris, almost everyone did. The way the two flirted, and how they interacted — blushing whenever they saw one another, quick glances shared between them . . . If no one saw it, then they were blind. Hannah was a little jealous. She wished that her crush was like that with her. She sighed, resting her chin on her palm, lost in fantasies of her and Mike. 

Meanwhile, Ashley nodded, giggling softly. "Yeah, of course." She didn't want to seem like a chicken, so she leaned forward, placing her lips on Sam's. It was a quick kiss, and it felt strange to Ashley. She'd never kissed another girl before, but it wasn't that much different from kissing a boy. Only, Sam's lips were much softer and gentle. As they pulled away, Ashley blushed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "How was it?" Matt asked playfully, and Sam laughed. "Oh, shut up, Matt, it was fine."

Hannah was pulled from her thoughts at all of the commotion. She looked up, barely realizing that the kiss had already happened. She sent Sam a small smile, and Sam returned it. As the game resumed, time passed by sluggishly. Hannah really didn't pay much attention, until it was Mike's turn. When she heard the chorus of giggles and Emily's complaining, her head snapped up. She swallowed, staring at Mike.

"Ooh, Mikey, it's your turn! Go on, spin!" Jessica insisted, and Hannah noticed she tried to hide her excitement. Emily just rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest and huffing. Mike smiled nervously at Jessica. "Here goes nothing. Hope it lands on you, Matt," he says teasingly, sending Matt a playful wink. Matt blushed faintly, huffing and shaking his head. "Oh my God, stop being gay, dude."

"Yes, Mike. Stop being gay," Emily hissed, and Mike pouted. "Okay, sorry. You all know I'm straight, anyway." He leaned over, spinning the bottle. Emily watched in tense silence, everyone else being quiet, as well. Hannah didn't realize she was shaking. She felt hope, and excitement, and worry and anticipation swarming through her. It was a chaotic storm of emotions, and all she could do was pray. Please, please . . . 

Let it land on me. 

As if fate had been listening to her, it decided to grant Hannah one last, final wish. The bottle spun and spun, before stopping — and it landed on her. Hannah had to bite down on her lip to keep from smiling and squealing with glee. She felt ecstatic, her heart racing and fluttering. The room seemed to be spinning as she looked over at Mike, who sent her a timid smile while Emily scoffed, looking annoyed. 

"Really? It just had to land on her." Emily grumbled, and Hannah just ignored her. None of Emily's snide comments could put a damper on her mood. She felt like she was floating, like she had snuck some of Josh's weed and smoked it. She was trembling harder, out of pure excitement and bliss. "Oh, quit it, Em," Sam said. "Go on you two, just kiss and get it over with." Sam's words were dismissive, but Hannah knew that Sam was just trying to get her and Mike to kiss before Emily could intervene. 

"Well, here goes nothing," Mike told her jokingly. Hannah nodded, smiling sheepishly before she leaned forward, making the first move without hesitating. She tried not to seem too eager but she couldn't help it. As soon as Mike's lips met hers, she felt like she was flying. It was her first kiss. Her heart fluttered and raced, her stomach doing flips and somersaults, her palms feeling slick with sweat. She hoped Mike wouldn't judge her, she wanted to do her best at kissing to please him. 

God, she wished they were alone. She wished he would have made the first move, pinning her to a bed, complimenting her and caressing her and kissing her gently and tenderly and with love before making it more fierce and passionate and — Hannah was lost in her thoughts again (she was a daydreamer) so when Emily cried, "Alright, alright, enough," she jumped. Mike pulled away instantly, embarrassed. 

"Sorry," he said, sounding ashamed. Ashamed? Why did he have to be ashamed? Hannah loved that kiss. Mike had tasted of smoke (he tried to lie and say he never smoked cigarettes but now she knew he did) and some booze, and God it was amazing. His lips were rough and chapped and all she imagined them to be. Her whole body was tingling and fizzing, and she dipped her head down, hiding her face with her hair so she could lick her lips, trying to salvage any last traces of Mike. 

"Okay," Emily snapped, "I think Mike and I are done playing. I've had enough of girls being all over my man." She stood up, yanking Mike to his feet. Hannah glanced up, frowning slightly. "I—" she went to speak when Emily interrupted. "Oh, save it. We all know you've been dying to do that for months now." Hannah's eyes widened, and a dark red blush quickly coated her cheeks. Had it been that obvious?

"Hey, Emily, that's enough." Beth, always quick to defend her sister, stood up. She narrowed her eyes at Emily. "It was just a kiss, alright? It's not like they're dating. You don't have to get so jealous. I understand Mike is your boyfriend, but this is just a game. You don't have to attack my sister." She huffed, and Emily rolled her eyes. "I'm not attacking her. I'm just saying what literally everyone was thinking."

"Emily," Beth said through gritted teeth. "Maybe you should leave the room now, hm?" Emily pursed her lips together and nodded. "Oh, gladly. Let's go, Mike." She grabbed onto Mike's hand, pulling him away. Hannah watched them go, feeling her heart plummeting into her stomach. She swallowed, feeling a lump in her throat. Beth looked over at her, sensing her sadness, and she frowned sympathetically. 

"Maybe we should stop playing," Jessica suggested. "I'm going to go find Em. She seemed pretty mad." She looked pointedly at Hannah before standing up and leaving. Hannah felt irritated, now. Jessica was blaming her for . . . For what? The bottle had landed on her, and she had just done what she was supposed to do. What did it matter if she enjoyed the kiss a little too much? Besides, Hannah wasn't oblivious, she could see how Jessica looked at Emily and Mike. The same way she did. 

"Well, I'm going to go see what Chris and Josh are doing. They're probably passed out drunk by now." Matt chuckled, sending everyone a nervous smile before getting up and leaving the room. One by one, people made excuses to get away from the situation until it was only Sam, Beth, and Hannah left. That was how Hannah preferred it, anyway. Although she wished her brother and Mike were here, too. 

"Well, that was something," Beth said, and Sam nodded. "Don't listen to Emily," Sam added. "You know how mean and dramatic she can be." Hannah sighed, leaning back against the couch. "Yeah. I don't know what Mike sees in her." She frowned, and Beth patted her knee. "I don't know. You two would be a better match, but sometimes life just doesn't give us what we want." Beth smiled sadly at her sister, and Hannah nodded, dismissing her words since they disappointed her, hurt her with the truth.

"What do you say we go upstairs?" Sam offered. "Paint each other's nails, eat junk food. Gossip, and all of that girly stuff." She grinned, and Beth giggled softly, earning a smile from Hannah. Why did Emily have to dampen her happiness? She had kissed Mike. She stood up, clapping her hands together. "What are we waiting for? Let's go." She reached out, holding Sam and Beth's hands as they raced upstairs. 

「 ☠︎ 」

Hannah was alone. 

Sam had left to see what the others were doing, and Beth was checking up on Josh. By herself in her room, Hannah looked out the window, overlooking the forest below. Trees swayed lightly in a wintery breeze, and snow speckled the ground and the air. Hannah shivered, imagining how cold it would be outside. She wouldn't want to go out, not right now. Even though it was freezing, it was beautiful. 

In the distance, she could hear the faint screech of what she assumed to be an owl. She listened closely, lost in her thoughts as per usual when the sound of footsteps caught her attention. Hannah sat up, tilting her head slightly. She waited for a moment before calling out, "Hello?" She got up from her perch by the windowsill. 

Looking at the door, she saw a note slipped underneath it, lying neatly on the floor, face-down. Confused, Hannah stepped forward hesitantly, picking up the note. She wondered what this was all about. Flipping the note over, she read over it with caution, wondering if it would be some death threat from Emily. 

Instead, she found it to be a note — from Mike. She smiled, and she thought that this was a thousand times better than what she'd imagined. But it wasn't. 

Hannah,  
You look so damn hot in that shirt...  
but I bet you're even better out of it.  
Come to the guest room at 2:00 A.M. ;)  
Mike  
XXX 

Hannah clutched the note close to her chest, smiling widely. For some reason, she couldn't even bring herself to care that Mike was technically cheating on Emily. Emily was cruel and cold, anyway, so why should Hannah show any compassion? Maybe this meant that after their kiss, Mike had finally realized that Hannah was the better choice than Emily, or Jessica, or anyone else. She felt elated, like she was on Cloud 9. 

She squealed, allowing herself to hop around her room like an excited bunny rabbit. She giggled to herself, looking up at the ceiling. "Thank you, God!" She whispered joyfully. Looking back down, she realized she had to tell Beth and Sam about this. They'd be so shocked! And Hannah could prove Beth wrong. Sometimes, you did get what you wanted in life. Hannah clutched the note tightly in her hand, not wanting to ever let it go as she opened her door and ran downstairs like a giddy schoolgirl.

When she entered the kitchen where she assumed they'd be, she only found a passed-out Josh and Chris. Hannah frowned. She didn't want to wake up Josh, his overprotective nature would surely guarantee her not meeting Mike. Looking around, she wondered where Beth and Sam were. She huffed, setting the note down on the counter and wandering around, not wanting to call out for them. She was too worried that Josh or Chris might wake up. Where were they? After a while, Hannah gave up. 

Looking around some more, she gasped upon realizing that the clock hanging over the stove read 1:57. She had to get to Mike! God, what kind of person would she be if she was late? She didn't want to make a bad impression. Caught up in her haste, Hannah ran out of the kitchen, forgetting to grab the note from Mike as she left. 

Shortly after she had left, Beth emerged from the bathroom, narrowly missing Hannah.

Hannah practically skipped upstairs. She felt overjoyed. Mike had been so romantic, so seductive. She felt a shiver going down her spine just thinking about what he'd said. Her, looking better with her shirt off . . . Hannah had never been told that before. No one had ever tried being so sexual with her. It made her feel happy, it made her feel special. Her crush was finally noticing her. Finally, after so long of waiting. 

This was the best night ever. 

When she reached the guest room, she felt nervous, now. She didn't have any experience with boys. What should she do? Should she flirt? Or just get straight to the point and take off her blouse, like he wanted her to do? She figured she might as well please him — after all, that was all she really ever wanted to do. 

She knocked briefly on the door, then decided that was just silly. Opening the door, she stepped into the room. It was dark — no lamps on, no candles, no nothing. That was okay, she supposed. She would do anything Mike was comfortable with. Looking around, she spotted Mike. He had been sitting on a chair when she arrived. Upon seeing her, he grinned. Hannah closed the door, her heart pounding. 

"I got your note," she said softly, and Mike kept the same grin on, approaching her and stopping in front of her. "Yeah? Glad you could make it." His words set her heart on fire, her stomach lurching like she had just been on a rollercoaster. Hannah could only manage a small nod, not trusting herself to be able to speak. She was a whirlwind of emotions, and she felt like she'd faint being in such a close proximity with Mike. 

"Maybe we should start out with a little making out, you know?" Mike said after a brief pause. He smiled at her. "And then we can see where it goes from there." He stepped closer, and Hannah felt herself blushing. "O-okay," she agreed softly, biting her lip, her whole body aching to kiss Mike again. An idea occurred to her. Since Mike wanted to see her without her shirt off, why not let him see? She gulped. 

She hoped he wouldn't be disappointed with what he saw. Hannah only wanted Mike to notice her, and to appreciate her. She really, really wanted him to like her. If things kept going this smoothly, then maybe they'd even start dating, just like how Hannah imagined. The prospect sounded like a dream, too good to be true. She started to unbutton her blouse, and she saw Mike's eyes widen. She kept going.

Hannah felt her chest tightening and her heart swelling when Mike said softly, "Ohhh, hell yeah." She looked up at him, sending him a small smile. Was that a good reaction? Certainly it was. She was just about to slip off her shirt and let it fall to the floor when a whisper, faint but there, startled her. She instantly covered herself up. 

"Oh my God, she's taking her shirt off!" 

Jessica. 

"W-what . . . ? Oh my God." Hannah had never felt so mortified. With shaking hands, she quickly fumbled to button her shirt back up. All at once, her arousal, joy, and excitement faded and dissolved like it had never been there in the first place. Instead, it was replaced with disappointment, hurt, but most of all, betrayal. She glanced over at Mike to see him biting his lip. He was fighting hard not to smile, not to laugh. 

Was that all she was to him? Some joke? 

Just as she was going to burst into tears, she heard the closet door opening. She looked over, covering her chest, feeling herself shaking. Matt stepped out of the closet, Ashley beside him and covering her mouth with a hand. She was smiling, and so was Matt. But the worst thing of all was that Matt was holding a camera, recording her. 

This was all just some dumb prank. A set-up. A ploy to toy with her emotions, to mess with her head and expose her for her feelings. Something to mock and shame her for. And with that video, something to haunt her for the rest of her life. Hannah stifled a sob. She couldn't believe her friends would do something like that to her. Sure, she had been prepared to be Mike's mistress, but . . . She couldn't help it. 

With a trembling voice, she blurted out, "Matt? What are you doing here?" Matt didn't answer her, he just kept recording. Scanning the room more thoroughly, Hannah realized why it was dark. Jessica and Emily were hiding underneath the bed. And Ashley and Matt were inside the closet, waiting. Waiting to laugh at her, waiting to make a complete fool out of her. She felt humiliated and disgusted. Disgusted with herself for being so naive and foolish, and disgusted with her so-called friends for stooping so low and becoming so cruel. She could feel her heart breaking. 

Realizing she was about to cry, Mike said, "Uh— I'm sorry, Hannah. This all got outta hand, but . . ." He trailed off. Hannah couldn't listen to him anymore. Just then, the door flew open, and Sam ran inside. "Hannah," she exclaimed, and Hannah looked at her with tearful eyes. Had Sam known? She felt even more betrayed. Had Sam, her best friend, even done anything to stop this awful prank from happening to her?

"Hannah, Hannah honey, don't, it was—" Sam went to say, but Hannah cut her off. "Mike," she whispered, her voice full of hurt. She wanted to say, how could you? but she couldn't bring herself to speak anymore. She ran out of the room, and Sam faltered. "Just a prank," she muttered. "Uh, damn," Mike breathed, looking guilty. As Jessica and Emily emerged from underneath the bed, Sam glared at them. 

"You guys are jerks, you know that?" She snapped. She felt annoyed, annoyed with these so called 'friends' of Hannah. Annoyed with herself, as Hannah's best friend, annoyed that she didn't find Hannah and stop her from going up to that room. She turned, running out and calling, "Hannah!" But Hannah was gone. 

From downstairs in the kitchen, Beth had just finished eating a snack. She hadn't noticed the note yet. However, upon hearing commotion from upstairs, she perked up. Looking around, she saw a figure running by the window. It was her sister, in nothing but her blouse and pants with tears streaming down her red cheeks. Beth felt her heart drop, and her eyes widened. What had her sister gotten into now?

As Beth ran to wake up Josh, she saw something. A note. Reading over it quickly, she realized. Her heart ached. Something had happened. Shaking Josh, she said desperately, "Josh! Josh, wake up!" She begged. There was no response. Cursing, Beth let go of him and ran out of the room, bursting outside in a hurry. Maybe she wasn't too late, maybe she could catch Hannah and maybe she could help her— 

No. Hannah was already too far gone, having vanished into the forest already. "It was just a prank, Han!" Emily said, resting her hand on her hip, looking mildly annoyed. "Hannah!" Sam called, trying to move forward but Mike held her back. "Just leave her be." Leave her be? Beth scoffed. "What did you guys do?" She demanded, her voice filled with anger. She turned away, not wanting to look at anyone, even Sam, anymore. "What did you do?" She whispered. "And where's my sister going?"

No one answered her, so Beth ran forward. 

"Beth, Beth wait!" Sam called desperately, but Beth kept running.

"Don't worry about them," Jessica said. "Hannah is overreacting. We can all just delete the video, she doesn't have to get so butthurt over it." Sam spun on her heel, glaring at Jessica. "You humiliated her. You were supposed to be her friend. But you're nothing more than a bunch of bullies!" Sam stormed inside. Later, she would think to herself on lonely nights in her room, wishing she hadn't, wishing she'd gone after the twins. 

If she had, maybe they would have survived. 

Instead, Beth and Hannah never returned from the dark woods.

「 ☠︎ 」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is my first fic posted on AO3, so please go easy on me! If you want to see the (better) version of this, please go check Wattpad under the username silent-specter! :) I hope you enjoy, I don’t have a beta, so . . . My apologies for any mistakes that I may have made!


End file.
